Triptyque
by Ly57
Summary: Un triptyque est une oeuvre artistique composée de trois tableaux côte à côte. Bien qu'exposant le même sujet, ils ne se touchent pas. Chacun est le miroir et la suite de l'autre...


J'avais écrit cette histoire pour un concours mais elle n'a malheureusement pas été retenue. Passez voir mes autres fictions.

* * *

**Triptyque**

Un triptyque est une oeuvre artistique composée de trois tableaux côte à côte. Bien qu'exposant le même sujet, ils ne se touchent pas. Chacun est le miroir et la suite de l'autre...

Une brume s'était levée depuis maintenant trois heures. Les murs en ruines dépassaient de part et d'autre. Ombres fantasmagoriques, des chats passaient de temps à autres avec des miaulements rauques. On entendait deux d'entre eux se battre plus loin, sûrement près de la villa à l'extérieur des remparts. Le nuage gris qui s'était emparé de la plaine ce matin là ne laissait pas deviner les collines boisées avoisinantes. Dans cette morne obscurité, des lanternes étaient disséminées au détour d'une ruelle, sur un muret, près d'une jare, projetant ainsi une lueur fantomatique dans la brume. Des bruits de grattements et des chuchotis s'entendaient un peu partout dans les fouilles ce matin. L'ambiance ne permettait pas les rires habituels. Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer des formes sortant du brouillard. Ces ombres, se prêtant volontier le rôle de monstres, n'étaient que les tentes de l'équipe, déformées par le gris compact qu'il fallait affronter pour grattouiller la terre et les cailloux, tout cela pour tenter de découvrir quelque chose. Et encore n'était-on pas sûr de ce qu'était cette chose ou même si elle était là. C'est donc dans l'humeur déprimante qui émanait du camps ce matin que retentit le cri.

C'était près des thermes effondrées que tout le monde accourut. À côté d'une tranchée se tenait plusieurs personnes poussant des cris de joie et faisant des signes à ceux qui arrivaient. Trois hommes descendaient déjà des cordes avec la ferme intention de remonter la découverte. Les bouts des cordes jaillirent bientôt du trou et furent attachées aux poulies pour faire remonter le fardeau délivré de la terre. On se pressait autour de celle qui avait mis cela à jour. Les rires résonnaient à nouveau dans la plaine embrumée. Échos de joie dans ce monde désertique. La vie revient, fugace. Un chat ou deux regardaient de loin l'agitation qui allait en s'emplifiant. Le bruit résonnait dans toute la vallée grâce au silence environant et au rempart qu'étaient les

collines qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leurs nez. Le grattement sourd et les grincements que produisait le frottement de la corde sur le bois ravissaient les oreilles des travailleurs, persuadés de leur gloire future, prétendant qu'aucun sond n'était plus réjouissant que celui-ci.

On commençait à appercevoir ce qui sortait du trou. L'on s'aglutina d'avantage, s'écrasant les orteils et se prenant des coups de coude. On applaudit lorsque cela sortit complètement de terre, dernières notes avant le silence qui tomba tout de suite après. Après que l'on eu réalisé que la chose bombée et dissimulée sous quelques fils bruns et sales était un crâne, et que ce que le tissu blanc drapait était le reste du frêle petit corps. La vallée était morte à nouveau. Le silence reprit ses droits, le brouillard continuait de s'étirer et les ombres redevenaient des monstres de mythes. Un chat bailla et partit.

Des bibelots étaient disposées un peu partout, en vrac, chevauchant les meubles, encombrant le tapis, recouvrant chaque parcelle de la grande tente de toile verte. "Les résultats de l'analyse sont arrivés ce matin. C'est une découverte d'importance moyenne." Le chef se retourna vers Jessey. Une mouche bourdonnait. Elle était mal à l'aise. Il fesait chaud et moite. continua:

"Malgré tout, pour une novice comme vous, c'est un bon début Miss Hardson, un très bon début." Lui aussi transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il sortit son mouchoir qui autrefois était blanc. Elle croisa les jambes et osa: "Je ne croit pas que cette trouvaille soit de matière à se réjouir." Il farfouilla dans le tas informe qu'était son bureau et en sortit un dossier cartonné. Il lui fourra dans les main et continua: " Tenez Miss. Comme vous êtes un élément sérieux au sein de cette équipe, nous avons considérez la charge de vous confier la suite du dossier et la prise en charge des recherches. Au revoir Miss." Jessey se leva, se dirigea vers la sortie et leva l'auvent de toile quand son chef reprit la parole: " Et ne vous laissez pas décourager par le fait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de très joyeux. Cela fait partie du métier. Nous trouvons des cadavres à

chaques fouilles. Il s'avère que parfois, ce sont ceux d'Hommes que nous retrouvons. Ils ont eu une belle vie et sont mort. Comme nous le seront plus tard, comme nos enfants après nous et comme toutes l'humanité avant nous. Cela fait partie intégrante de la vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille en pleurer mais faire en sorte que leurs morts

puissent nous apprendre des choses encore aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que nous somme la Miss Hardson, uniquement pour cela. Nous somme de ceux qui relient les morts au vivants. Ne l'oubliez pas. Et tachez de faire bonne figure."

Il y a bien longtemps de cela, le soleil colorait doucement les collines avoisinantes. Attentive à ne pas faire de bruits, Mens se glissa doucement en dehors de la villa. Aussi légère qu'un oiseau, sa longue traine de cheveux d'or flottant derrière elle, elle traversa les champs, le pont du ruisseau et, une fois arrivée de l'autre côté, lassa libre cour à sa joie, riant, chantant, gambadant. La fille de Lucius Amenius amait ces petites escapades totalement interdites par ses parents et les bonnes moeurs. Elle se sentait libre dans cette nature verdoyante dont les premiers rayons du soleil, en cette heure matinale, la parrait de milles couleurs châtoyantes. Courant à travers les bosquets, déchirant sa tunique autrefois immaculée, les cheveux en broussailles et la tête dans la lune, Mens avait un air d'enfant qui ne convenait pas à une jeune fille de treize ans, qui serait d'ailleurs bientôt en âge de se marier. Qu'importe ce que son père ou sa mère lui dirait lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle comptait bien aller au delà de la colline du hibou, voir un petit faon et sa mère qu'elle avait apperçue l'autre jour.

Dans les touffes d'herbes drues et sèches qui parsemaient la côte, elle ne fis pas attention. Une roche se déroba sous elle. Elle n'eu pas le temps de crier, l'éboulement l'emporta au bas dans la vallée. Des roches et des caillasses parsemaient la totalité dfu sol sur plus de vingt mètres à la ronde. Mens gémissait, elle était vivante, miraculeusement épargnée par le carnage. Elle se releva et massa ses membres endoloris de par la chute. La jeune fille remerciait tout les Dieux de la créations pour lui avoir sauver la vie quand ses yeux tombairent dessus. Sur le bras décharné et déjà décomposé qui dépassait des gravas. Tout les oiseaux du coin s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle hurla.

"Il y a du nouveau pour la fille Professeur Hardson. Il semble celon les dernières analyses qu'elle ai été tué lors de l'éffondrement des thermes de Flavias.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Pour l'instant non mais d'autres analyses sont en cours et on continue les fouilles.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez partir.

- C'est un drôle de mystère non?

- Sans doute. Cela me laisse perplexe. Des thermes qui s'éffondrent ? J'ai un mauvais présentiment sur ce que l'on risque de découvrir.

- Vous vous surmenez professeur. Bonsoir."

Kay s'avançait dans les montagnes. Il était partit du camps à l'aube pour pouvoir chasser. La biche et son faon qu'il suivait devrait faire un exellent festin pour sa tribu. Il remonta sa tunique de peau qui avait glissée sur son épaule, soupira un bon coup et reprit sa traque.

Auparavant caché par un promontoire, la biche apparu soudainement, se tenant droite et silencieuse. Kay ne croyait pas sa chance. Il banda son arc en vitesse et se prépara à tirer quand le bruit submergea les montagnes. Il leva la tête et vit les rochers meurtriers au dessus de lui. Il était trop tard. Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Ank, son frêre, Jaka, la dernière de la tribu, et tout les autres. Fugitivement, il pria Kwa, l'astre solaire pour leur apporter du nord les animaux à trompes et aux longs poils bruns pour qu'ils puissent survivre au froid. Il détourna les yeux, croisa le regard de la biche qui ne s'était non plus pas enfuie, restant droite et fière. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas souffrir.

La tribu était inquiète. La shaman avait eu de mauvais présages. Tous restaient groupés, emmitouflés dans les peaux qui leurs servaient d'habits. Soudainement, ce fut comme si la montagne entière rugissait et se tordait. Tous regardèrent vers ce mont, tremblant de peur. Puis Ank cria. Son frère était parti à la chasse ce matin en direction de la montagne. On voulut se lever pour le consoler mais, à ce moment un barissement se fit entendre en contrebas. De loin on pouvait voir un troupeau de mammouths passer. On se tut alors. Tout le monde savait que Kwa ne donnait jamais rien. Kay était mort et son esprit leur avait assuré la survie du clan.

"Professeur! Professeur Hardson! Venez vite!

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- On en un trouvé un autre! Un autre corps!

- Comment!

- Il semble... différent. Venez vite voir ça!"

Depuis trois jours, le corps avait été transporté dans les sous-sols des thermes de Flavias. Une assemblée de prêtres, d'érudits et de citoyens délibéraient à ce sujet. On ne savait pas qui il était mais ce qui était sûr était qu'il était mort depuis longtemps. Sûrement un ancien membre d'une tribu gaulloise au vu de ses nipes de peaux et de ses armes primitives. Mais qui que soit, il fut décidé que si les Dieux l'avaient fait découvert, c'était pour qu'il ai une sépulture décente.

Mens descendait le voir chaque jour. Ses parents l'avait bien punie pour sa dangereuse escapade mais rien n'y faisait. Elle continuait d'aller et venir en toute liberté. Mais depuis quelque temps déjà, ce n'était plus les vastes est verdoyantes collines qui l'attirait mais les sombres et étroits sous-sols des thermes. Jours après jours, elle allait voir le corps. Comment pouvait-on mourrir aussi jeune ? Il l'intriguait.

Aujourd'hui on l'avait changé. Une toge blanche lui avait été mise après qu'on

eu lavé ses os et le reste de sa chair. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus écoeurante. Mais Mens n'en avait cure. Elle repoussa les encensoires des prêtres, les victuailles et les bijoux offert par les citoyens et s'assit sur le bord de la pierre où reposait le cadavre. Elle avait comme un présentiment depuis quelque temps. Quelque chose allait se passé elle en était sure. Elle se pencha un peu, pour mieux voir son visage. L'on pouvait toujours dire qu'il était beau, ou du moins qu'il avait du l'être de son vivant. De long cheveux brun, désormait propres, entouraient son crâne. Peut-être avait il les yeux verts de son vivant ? Mens aimait le vert. Elle se pencha encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Soudainement, un bruit de sabots retentit sur les pavés. Surprise, Mens se retourna. Elle équarquilla bientôt les yeux en voyant, debout devant elle, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, un biche et son petit. L'animal la regarda fixement durant quelques secondes, puis tourna son regard vers le corps. Mens était si focalisée sur ce qui ce déroulait qu'elle sursauta violament en entandant une voix humaine juste derrière. Un jeune homme se tenait là. Il avait un beau visage, de long cheveux brun et des habits de peaux mais si vous lui demandiez, Mens vous répondra que c'est à ses deux yeux, semblables à des émeraudes, qu'elle le reconnu. Elle regarda alternativement le corps et l'homme, incrédule. Il lui fit un sourire infiniment triste et lui ouvrit ses bras.

Elle hésitait. Elle n'aurait même pas dû. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû crier, courrir ou faire autre chose que rester planter là à voir les esprits des morts revenir à la vie. Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, les colonnes, tout ce mit à trembler violament dans un grondement digne des enfers. Mens hurla et sentit qu'elle perdait l'équilibre mais avant d'avoir atteint le sol, deux bras solides l'attrapère et la serrairairent contre un torse puissant. Elle se blottit tout contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, priants pour que cela s'arrête. Puis, il lui leva le menton, il lui fit un autre sourire triste, posa son front sur le sien comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur et qu'il été là avec elle.

Dans un rugissement digne de Cerbère lui-même, le plafond s'éffondra. À ce moment là, Mens remarqua à quel point la lumière du soleil était vive et blanche, juste avant qu'un noir d'encre ne l'enveloppe.

Cela devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible pour Jessey. Un cadavre datant de la préhistoire dans des ruines gallo-romaines ? Quelle histoire! Quel canular! Mais elle avait fini son boulot. Les grands du monde archéologiques ne donneraient jamais de possibilités de ce faire connaitre si facilement à une petite nouvelle ou de laisser ainsi entâcher la réputation du musée. Elle avait ce matin même été écartée de l'affaire.

Elle longeait une des innombrables avenues new-yorkaises, son sac à l'épaule, rentrant tout juste du musée. Elle s'engagea tranquillement sur le passage piéton, quand un drôle de présentiment lui fit lever les yeux. Devant elle se tenait une petite fille blonde, pied nus, dans une grande robe blanche. Elle la regardait tranquillement, une biche et son faon se tenant à ses côtés. Un homme brun, vêtu de peaux arriva et prit sa main. Ils se tournèrent vers Jessey et lui adressèrent deux sourires heureux. La lumière l'illumina soudainement alors que les bruits du klaxon et des freins de la voiture se fesaient de plus en plus forts...


End file.
